


Staying Awake

by Anonymous



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Drugs, LSD, M/M, Pedophilia, non-con, this fic is bad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeff runs deeper into the forest to see shooting stars. What he finds is... different.





	Staying Awake

“Jeffery!” A voice called, one he didn’t recognize, drawing the child deeper into the forest. Jeff panted and his chest burned as he ran, eyes wide and starry.

“Copernicus!” He hollered, his head whipping around, searching for the source of the voice. Branches swatted at his limbs as he moved, the pain ignored from the brambles he hurried through. “Where a-“ Jeff was cut off, blinking away tears as a pain burned his cheek. His thoughts took a moment to catch up with him, as he slowly registered his face pressed against the dirt below. Something was on him, something heavy. Jeff yelped, squirming and attempting to push himself up to no avail. A prickling pain hit him in the back of his neck, and he heard a distant scream before everything went numb.

The pain was gone, and he stumbled as he pushed himself up, his mouth dry and his head spinning. Like a drunk, he unsteadily stood, an odd uncomfortable heat washing over him. Hazily, his eyes focused on a figure next to him. “C-Copernicus..?” He muttered, narrowing his eyes against the suddenly bright night sky.

The other said something unintelligible, and Jeff could only watch in a dazed stupor as stars seemed to appear around them. A grin slowly grew on his face and he stifled a giggle. “You came for me!” He more heard then felt himself say. A pressure was set on his shoulder as ‘Copernicus’ leaned in, opening his mouth to drag a wet stripe down his neck. Jeffery gasped, leaning into the cool touch on his overheating body. It felt odd, and part of him felt sick and confused. The other part though, the majority, just felt _relief_.

With a sigh, he melted against the figure. His tiny body felt so _warm_ and _fuzzy_ , the large hands around him only amplifying the feeling. Jeff coughed, seeing magenta sick splatter across his front. _How queer_. A distant voice laughed and he couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Let’s get that shirt off you.”

The world around him was blurry and everything seemed so very silly! Laughter poured out of him as he obediently let his arms be pulled up and his shirt tugged over his head. His back hit the filthy ground but he couldn’t bring himself to care with how bright and beautiful the technicolor night sky was, with its rainbow twinkling stars and flickering lights ingrained in his mind. Something hot pressed against his thigh. He kicked, his legs bare as he closed them, only for them to be pulled apart again. A giggle spluttered out of his chest, squirming against the cooling touch.

Something was pressed into him and he was with the stars. The universe floating around him was blurred and shifting, like an out of focus camera. Jeff _howled_ , his too hot nude body writhing. It wanted in. His entire being felt like it was being split in half as the figure bore into him. Faint curses could be heard as he sobbed, overwhelmed by the feelings around him. It went deeper and suddenly the stars were spinning around him, patterns clear and pulled together with beautiful streaks of light. Wheezing, he felt it draw back slowly, taking the beautiful space away from him before slamming back home. He cried, his mouth running with mismatched gibberish as the pattern repeated endlessly. His small hands grappled at the ground below him, pulling up chunks of dirt- no, _space-_

And suddenly he was pushed full of warmth and the intrusion was removed. Hiccuping, he let his body relax against the figure. Was it Copernicus? It was too big to be one of his friends. A Stranger? He didn’t know, and it didn’t matter. Jeff let himself be moved as his clothes were pulled back on. His surroundings fuzzed, and he smiled softly as he let himself be pulled into unconsciousness.


End file.
